The primary objective of this proposal is to develop a more adequate animal model of human alcoholism utilizing rats as subjects. Five initial experiments are planned. All experiments will: 1) use either male or female Sprague-Dawley rats as subjects, 2) alternate periods of ethanol availability with periods of ethanol non-availability, and 3) compare, across groups, the effects of several variables and their interactions on the pattern of ethanol consumption and on either the development of ethanol as a reinforcer or the development of ethanol dependence. These independent variables are: 1) food deprivation, 2) the duration of ethanol availability periods, 3) the duration of ethanol non-availability periods, 4) the concentration of ethanol periodically available, 5) the dosage of ethanol, and 6) number of ethanol availability periods. The effects of these variables on the amount of ethanol consumed (as ethanol solution and as absolute ethanol), the pattern of ethanol consumption in each ethanol availability period, and, for subjects consuming large quantities of ethanol, the Blood Alcohol Content and the occurrence of withdrawel signs following the termination of ethanol availability will be examined.